New Hope
by darknights800
Summary: Revise of Back at Home: Abigale (who goes by Abby) and her mother Angie have been grieving the loss of their family member John who was said to have perished during a Covenant attack, but something has been telling Abby that her brother is still out there. Will a certain Spartan now stranded on their home planet give Abby a new sense of hope for her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is Darknights800, so I'm just going to repeat what I said in the beginning last time, so if you read this already u can skip this, but if you didn't please read. This story is after the events of Halo 4. But, I'm acting like Chief is younger then he was in the games because in this story I'm acting like the sister already knew John before he "died" but for this to go as planned I need the sister to be in her early teens. I just wanted to confirm that so you all knew what was going on. Now on with the story!**

It all started as a regular day for Master Chief. Get up, train, eat, train again, get orders from the captain or Sergeant and carry them out. The days changed from getting orders and carry the out part, so we'll start there.

"Master Chief, we need your platoon at the front of the ship ASAP." a commander said, the demanding voice booming inside of Master Chief's comlink.

"We're on our way sir." He replied. As soon as everyone in his platoon gathered, they all gathered to the front of the ship.

"We're here sir. What is it you need?" Chief asked as the captain began walking towards him.

The stone faced man then looked at Master Chief.

"Chief, I am temporarily stationing you and your platoon to planet Eridanus II. US orders. There seems to be recent covenant attacks there. We want you to protect the planet. With all your might"

Master Chief nodded in reply." I understand sir."

The captain nodded back." Good, we'll be landing on the planet to drop you all off shortly at a nearby station."

Master Chief then nodded to the captain before him and his men went back to what they were doing. Not too long after the debrief the ship dropped Chief and his platoon off at the planet. Chief and others reloaded then went out scouting the nearby area.

Master Chief then went to his com links," Has anyone seen anything within the proximity?" Chief questioned. Everyone agreed that they didn't see anything and that there was no sign of covenant. But not too long after, Chief heard gun and plasma shots from a distance. Chief ran towards the sound and saw some of his men surrounded by covenant forces.

Chief and his men started shot down the entire covenant group. Blood was splattered everywhere as covenant and human blood was shed. There were many casualties, but the Marines were able to fight off the invaders. Master Chief looked around to see his men's' condition.

Some marines weren't too badly injured, but others had multiple bullet shots and were losing lots of blood from other injuries. They couldn't go back to the station because it was too far and marines were already too badly wounded. If they went to go back then it was more likely that the troops would die of blood loss before reaching the station. Chief himself would be fine, but he would lose too many men. So, he tried to contact the nearest station.

"Hello, is anyone there? This is Sierra 117 at coordinates Alpha 106. Can anyone hear me?" Chief was met with silence. Chief knew that he had to stay and treat the Marines' wounds the best of his ability.

But sitting there wouldn't be any better. Chief patched up some of their wounds with bio foam, but there wasn't enough.

Later more covenant attacked with even more backup then last time. The Marines killed them all off, but a good percentage of his men died. More were wounded.

While the men were recuperating, Chief fought off more of the covenant forces. He saw more and more of his men get killed and soon he was the only survivor. Soon the injuries got to him as well and he started feeling the pain of bullet holes that penetrated his armor. As he fought off more forces, he didn't notice someone was sniping covenant from behind.

As he was fighting, Chief got stabbed in the abdomen by an energy sword from an elite he didn't see. Chief then noticed a sniper bullet kill the elite with a direct headshot. Chief's vision was blurry but he saw a hooded figure in front of him killing off the remaining covenant. He too got his gun and assisted the hooded stranger. When he was done he was able to get a good look at the stranger. They seemed to be young. He started to wonder who it was.

The person finally spoke after he/she looked around." Are you alright?" the person asked. They sounded female.

Chef nodded," I'm fine. Are you injured?" he asked.

The girl nodded," I'm alright." she said.

As soon as Chief got a good look at the girl a wave of nostalgia hit him. Brushing off the feeling he continued to look at his new comrade in wonder.

 **Well that's it. I hope I improved it a tad bit. I hope to get other chapters done soon as well. Thanks for reading! Please review as well! Those always encourage me to continue writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I have a few things to go over before we get to this story. First, this chapter will focus on Master Chief's sister Abby. Second, if some of you already know this, I just want to confirm this, this story already has some twists in it, and I need to have those twists in this story for it to work. Don't worry, this story will be better than it sounds, but you guys might want to read this chapter to understand what went on in the past.**

"Abigail, time to wake up dear. It's time for school." Angie, my mom said, her voice emitting from the kitchen.

I rolled over and groaned, I hate mornings and school. I got up, changed, then went downstairs. For some reason this morning, I feel like something was going to happen today that I forgot. I shrugged it off then got my bag for school.

"Morning mom," I said. I looked around and realized that someone was missing. "Hey mom,"

"Hmm?" She questioned still cleaning the dishes.

"Where is Daniel?" I questioned looking around for my mom's boyfriend.

She sighed," When will you ever consider him a father?" She asked.

My face darkened," Because, he isn't and never will be." I said, voice now hardened. Don't get me wrong, Daniel wasn't a bad guy, but he was just never the father I used to have. No onwe could ever replace my real father…

My mother's face said it all; she knew she should have never brought up that subject. For both of us as in me and my mother, me considering Daniel a father was a fragile subject, say the wrong thing and the atmosphere changes dramatically.

I opened the door then turned my head towards my mom, "See you." I said giving her a small wave goodbye. Soon after I dashed out the door and went straight towards school grounds.

When I got there things weren't any better. Ever since my talk with my mom, I thought about what happened years ago, when I was just a child...

 _It was 11 years ago; Abby was just 3 years old. Her and her big brother John were playing at the local park. Abby was happy and smiling back then, because back then she had her father and John, but that whole day changed her whole life_ ( alright, everyone remember that the UNSC replaced John and the others with clones that were supposed to die) _. While her and John were playing together them and the other kids heard a noise from above, they all looked up and saw a covenant ship._ _Everyone started running in different directions as the covenant started attacking._

 _John hid her in a crate, "Stay here and you'll be safe." he said closing the crate. Abby looked through a hole._

 _"John," she said._

 _John started looking for a hiding spot, but the covenant got to him first, she saw him get shot and die. Inside the crate she started sobbing, " John! John!" She sobbed. Likely she was never found, but she was never the same. John and her were like the best of friends. Now that he was gone, she was alone. Of course she had her dad to teach her everything she knew from fighting to shooting._

 _But, he died 6 years later when she was 9. She never hung out with anyone else, but Clair. But, even with Clair, the two were never really close._

At school everyone made fun of John's death and rubbed it in my face. But even when they made fun about it I've always had some feeling that John wasn't dead, that one day...I...would see him again even though it was something most considered impossible.

I met up with Clair later that day.

"Hey, Abby." Clair said. As soon as she saw the pessimistic expression plastered on my face, she knew something was wrong.

"Hi Clair."

When the day went by, nothing really happened until the end. Clair went up to me and had a sad look on her face. I then knew she wouldn't like what Clair had to say.

"Hey Abby, I need to tell you something." She said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm leaving the planet." She said.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked my voice giving away my now surfaced desperation.

"My parents said so, I need to go now. This is goodbye." With that note, she left ,no hug, nothing.

I then scowled,' why do things like this always happen to me?' I thought to myself.

As I continued pitying myself, sounds of both human and covenant gunfire could be heard from a distance.

My curiosity got the best of me she so I went towards the noise. What I saw was something I would only see in my dreams, something I could only wish of doing. What I saw was human forces fighting off covenant forces. But, the only thing was that the covenant was winning. There was one more thing I saw that was unbelievable. What she saw on that battlefield was a Spartan. A living Spartan, fighting the covenant.

I have always wished to join the UNSC one day. It was a dream my father implanted into me ever since I was a child.

While I was watching the battle a Jackal was sneaking up on me. Before it shot me, I turned around, saw it and dodged the plasma shot by only a few inches.

I then had two choices, 1) die right there and then, or 2) go down to the battlefield and have a chance of living. Choice 2 sounded more appealing so I took for the battlefield.

While I was running she spotted a pistol next to a dead corps of a marine. I hesitatively picked up the pistol and cocked the gun. I was never a big gun person, but my father did give me a few basic lessons on a pistol before he passed away.

I then swiftly aimed and fired at the Jackal behind me. That one shot killed it instantly. I then began to shoot all the covenant that surrounded me.

After a while I realized that an elite was nearing the Spartan. I would have tried to shoot him at the area I was at, but the elite reached the Spartan first. He stabbed the him with the energy sward in hand. I then pulled the trigger and killed the elite with a few shots from the pistol… Pure luck. I then went in front of the Spartan and killed the covenant in front of me, though I didn't get out unharmed. A plasma blast got a hit straight onto my kneecap, causing me to temporarily kneel down and groan in pain. The Spartan in front of me also continued killing the covenant, despite his injury. In fact he looked as though he didn't just get stabbed with an energy sward.

After he killed the rest of the covenant I looked at the Spartan. Why is he here? I wondered.

When I was sure that all the covenant troops were killed I finally spoke."Will you be alright?" I asked.

The Spartan nodded "I'll be fine. Are you injured?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'll be alright." I said. For now I'll just hide the injury. I really don't want my mother finding out about this. She'll certainly throw a fit and start scolding me about the action.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please review if you like the story those always help!**


End file.
